


Sid’s Nightmare

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, COVID, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hey Arnold! References, Love, Lust, M/M, Masterbation, Realization, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Sex, Sleepy Boys, Stinky - Freeform, friends - Freeform, hey arnold - Freeform, master - Freeform, masterbate, sid - Freeform, sid/stinky, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Stinky almost regrets being Sid’s roommate when he starts to have nightmares every night. It’s bad enough the man screams at the top of his lungs, but he has to, once again, accuse Stinky of being a Vampire. Of course, this was only the beginning of their sexual journey together. (Lots of smut)
Relationships: Stinky Peterson/Sid
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

"AHHH!" Sid's scream shot through the apartment like a lightning bolt. Stinky gasped and sat up, half confused at the sound. He looked around his own room, and finally at over at the clock; it was 4:30 in the morning.

"AHHH!" Sid screamed again and then there was a large crashing knock at the door. Stinky groaned and tossed his blanket off of his bed. It was a hit night anyways, he even opted to sleep in his boxers tonight, instead of his traditional Peterson nightshirt. He went over to the front door, and when he opened it, he saw the angry expression of his neighbor, Mr. Stoker; wearing pjs and a mask.

"This is the third night in a row that roommate of yours has woke us up with his nightly screaming!" Mr. Stroker shouted and Stinky rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you're a little sore at Sid, one account of you and the misses dealin' with the youngin'. I'm a little sore at him too, on account of my lack of sleep-"

"AHHH!" Sid screamed and Stinkey sighed.

"But he is also my friend and I'm worried about him." Stinky said and Mr. Stoker sighed.

"Listen, kid, I know things have been difficult since this virus hit and a lot of people are scared right now. But if you don't do something about your friend, he's gonna be kicked out." Mr. Stoker said and Stinky sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Stinky said and Mr. Stoker sighed.

"Good. By the way, maybe you should wear a mask when you answer the door. You never know who is safe and who is infected." Mr. Stoker said and Stinky felt insulted.

"Thank you right kindly Mr. Stoker. Though in my opinion, if my death helps bring an end to Covid, I say 'let me die'. Have a good rest of your night, Mr. Stoker." Stinky said before he closed the door.

"AHHH!" Sid screamed again and Stinky sighed. He went over to the freezer and pulled out a small bag of marbles. He took the marbles to Sid's room and he saw his roommate tossing about like he was possessed or something. Sid had already kicked off his blanket, so Stinky simply dumped the bag of frozen marbles in Sid's bed.

"Ah! Cold!" Sid said, panting as he sat there. Stinky sat on the end of the bed.

"Another nightmare?" Stinky asked. Sid thrusted his body against Stinky's in a crushing hug.

"Oh, Stinky, it was horrible! There was Wheezin Ed trying to kill us a-and then we turned the corner and there were evil Covid gremlins and they chased us, and then when we finally got back to the apartment you turned into a vampire again! You grabbed me, tied me to the bed and bit my neck. It was weird and warm a-and you drained all the blood out of my body." Sid said. Stinky held Sid gently, and carefully ran his hand up and down Sid's back to try to comfort him.

"Is that all?" Stinky asked, not caring that Sid was crying all over him. Ok, he cares a little since he wasn't wearing a shirt to soak up the tears. Instead the tears rolled down his chest to his boxers and the bed below.

"After I got a shot of your vampire venom, you kept me right by your side and I was wearing a collar and a chain and I was a slave. I cooked for you, and cleaned after you, and bathed you, and you kept biting me and biting me and biting me. A-and the more you bit me, the more I wanted you to bite me. I-I don't know why, it hurt so much I screamed every time. But I craved it, I wanted it, I needed it- I just don't know why." Sid cried and Stinky tried not to yawn. Somehow he managed to yawn with his mouth closed so Sid didn't hear a sound.

"It was just a dream Sid; just a nightmare. I get them too, you know." Stinky said. He was so tired he felt like he was gonna sleep where he sat.

"Listen Sid, I hate to cut and run, but why don't I make you a glass of warm tea to calm you down and then we both go to sleep?" Stinky offered, but apparently that wasn't enough for Sid.

"No! Don't leave me!" Sid shouted, wrapping his arms and legs around Stinky.

"Man, you don't need a collar and chain to keep you put." Stinky said and then he stood up. With the way Sid was clinging to him, Stinky could walk around without holding him.

"If you're gonna be this way, then at least let me sleep in my own bed. Yours is full of cold marbles." Stinky commented as he left Sid's room.

"And whose fault is that?!?" Sid shouted and Stinky rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to argue." Stinky said as he got into his bed. Stinky was hot enough on his own, so now that Sid was sleeping with him, he wasn't gonna bother with covering them up with a blanket. Sid was finally starting to calm down, probably because Stinky let him win. Sid shifted into a cuddly position and Stinky wrapped his arm around his small companion.

"Stinky?" Sid said softly as Stinky's eyes fluttered between awake and sleep.

"What, Sid?" Stinky asked and Sid hesitated.

"Maybe you're right. We shouldn't have rewatched the movie 'Vampires Everywhere'. I've been having nightmares every night since." Sid said and Stinky couldn't help but scoff.

"Of course I was right, but I won't crow much." Stinky said, which confused Sid.

"Crow? Like the 'eating crow' thing you talked about?" Sid asked and Stinky smiled.

"No, no. The eating crow expression is a term my family uses when you have to swallow your pride and apologize for the wrong things you said or did." Stinky said.

"Oh." Sid said.

"But, in this instance I'm talkin' 'bout another expression my granddaddy use to say. 'There ain't nothin' worse then a crowing rooster or a whistlin' hen.' Meaning men shouldn't brag and women shouldn't whistle. But if you ask me, the expression makes more sense if you were to say 'women shouldn't gossip' because it has a meaning with more depth." Stinky said.

"Oh, so you're not gonna brag much about being right; ok." Sid said and Stinky looked at him with one eye.

"Why do I get the feeling the subject hasn't dropped yet?" Stinky asked and Sid bit his lip.

"Is there any chance you got bit by a vampire since the far I tried to kill you for being a vampire?" Sid asked and Stinky put his hand over his eyes.

"Oh, Sid." Stinky groaned.

"I'm serious, Stinky." Sid said, sitting up and straddling Stinky. Not wanting his friend to fall over, Stinky gently grabbed Sid's hips.

"I know you're serious; that's the worse part." Stinky said as he looked up at his paranoid bedfellow.

"You know how I get sometimes." Sid pleases and Stinky rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't been bit by any vampires, Sid." Stinky said reluctantly and then Sid looked down at Stinky's chest. He put his hands on Stinky and ran his hands all over his bare skin.

"What about a bat bite? I mean vampires can turn into a bat, so if a bat bit you, you might be a vampire and not know it." Sid asked and Stinky groaned.

"Sid, please I'm tired." Stinky said.

"Wait, if you're a vampire, your canine teeth would have grown into fangs." Sid said and Stinky rolled his eyes.

"Sid, I'm tired." Stinky repeated and Sid was staring intently towards Stinky's mouth.

"It's hard to tell in this light. Let me put my finger in your mouth so I can feel it myself." Sid said before he shoved his finger in Stinky's mouth.

"MMM!" Stinky grunted. He grabbed Sid's wrist and jerked the delusional boy's hand out of his mouth.

"Sid! I said I'm... (huff) Gee Whillikers! Hold still." Stinky said. He swiftly sat up, grabbed Sid's arm and face to expose Sid's neck, and roughly bit the tender skin.

"AAA-ooooo." Sid moaned out in pure bliss at the barbaric act. It hurt, yes, but for some reason it made him hot- turned on to no end. Stinky latched on for only a few seconds, just long enough for his frustration to subside; but it felt like a lifetime to Sid. When Stinky finally pulled away, Sid felt changed somehow, and the boys looked at each other.

"I reckon that's as hard as I can but, considering how tired I am. And look, you aren't bleedin' or nothin'. I told you; I. Am. Not. A. Vampire." Stinky said, and he leaned back down on the bed.

"Look in the bathroom mirror if you wanna be sure." Stinky said. Sid was still for about 5 seconds before he slowly slid off Stinky and out of the room. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He stared at his reflection, wondering how the fuck being bitten got him so horny. Sid felt like he was gonna climax inside of his pajamas. He reached down, pulled out little Sid and started stroking. Holy-!

"Mph!" Sid muffled the sound of his moan with his hand, and he stared in bewilderment at how quickly he came; it's never been that fast before. Sid grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Stinky's spit off his neck, and then he cleaned up his excitement. He soon returned to Stinky's room; confused but clean.

"Ok, so you're not a vampire." Sid said bashfully.

"I knew you'd be satisfied." Stinky said and Sid blushed at these words, though Stinky didn't see.

"So are you gonna crawl back in bed with me and be quiet? Or are you gonna go sleep in your room?" Stinky asked. Sid walked over and got back in bed with Stinky.

"I thought as much. Goodnight Sid." Stinky said with a yawn, before closing his sore eyes.

"Goodnight Stinky." Sid whispered, obviously overthinking everything before falling asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Stinky had to be at the diner at 9, so his alarm was set for 8. He hit the snooze on his alarm once or twice before he went ahead and sat up. When Stinky looked down and saw that he was the only one in bed.

"Sid?" Stinky asked. Then he smelled the scent of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. His stomach growled and he hopped out of bed.

"Smells mighty good Sid." Stinky said as he sat down in his seat. Sid turned towards him and handed Stinky his plate.

"Thanks. By the way, how many times do I have to tell you? When you bring home farm fresh eggs; tell me. I spent ten minutes looking in the fridge for eggs before I saw them on the counter." Sid said and Stinky's eyes widened.

"I reckon I forgot. I sure am sorry, Sid." Stinky said and Sid sighed.

"I know you are." Sid said. He grabbed a trivet from the cabinet, put it on the table, and then he put the skillet of eggs on the trivet.

"If you want, I can start putting the farm eggs in the fridge." Stinky suggested and Sid blinked.

"I thought you couldn't put them in the fridge." Sid said and Stinky shrugged.

"Do you want to know what makes a store egg different from a farm egg?" Stinky asked. Sid rose an eyebrow at this, hesitated, then nodded.

"Ok. All eggs start the same. You see when the hens lay the egg, it comes out wet and-"

"Ah-ah-ah- just keep them on the counter like always." Sid interrupted and Stinky chuckled.

"I'll tell you some other time then." Stinky said. Sid grabbed the plate of bacon and the butter dish.

"Yeah, maybe. Do you want maple syrup or corn syrup?" Sid asked.

"For hot cakes? I think the corn syrup's better." Stinky said.

"Light or dark?" Sid asked.

"Probably light. Since it's clear, I don't have to worry about it messing up my uniform before I go to work." Stinky said and Sid rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but you're not wearing your uniform." Sid commented and Stinky looked down at his nearly bare body.

"How about that, you're right." Stinky said and Sid smiled as he put the syrup on the table.

"Orange juice or milk?" Sid asked.

"Any chance there's some lemon fish juice, still?" Stinky asked and Sid pulled out half a pitcher of the desired liquid, and poured two glasses.

"You want a spoon to fish out the lemon?" Sid asked.

"Of course. That is why we call it 'lemon fish juice' after all." Stinky said. Sid grabbed two spoons, some paper towels, his plate of pancakes and sat down across from Stinky.

"I just thought I'd double check." Sid said, and Stinky smiled. Then Stinky put his elbow on the table and held his hands out to Sid who held his hands, and together they bowed their heads in prayer.

"Dear Lord, please bless this food we are about to eat. Thank you for blessing Sid with the gift of cooking and being here with me, on account of I can't cook for nothin'. Also, do you mind keepin' a special eye on Sid?" Stinky said, and hearing this made Sid open his eyes and looked at Stinky.

"He's been having a hard time these past few days, as you're well aware, and I find myself worried about him. He's been dreaming rotten things that frighten him and I asked that you help to make those nightmares go away." Stinky said and Sid bowed his head again.

"And as always, please look after the people affected by covid, be it disease, loss of income, dreams put on hold, or plain old-fashioned fear. I don't know how many people are turning to you in this unsure state of affairs, but I know you'll watch over then anyways. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." Stinky said.

"Amen." Sid said with Stinky. They let go of each other's hands and started eating. Sid wasn't entirely sure how much he personally believed in the power of prayer; but after living with Stinky for so long, he found himself liking it being apart of their mealtime ritual.

"Did you have an easier time sleeping with me, then by yourself?" Stinky asked and Sid shrugged.

"Maybe a little. I think I really liked having something to hold while I sleep." Sid said and Stinky shrugged a little.

"If that's the problem, then maybe we should sleep together tonight." Stinky said and Sid stiffened.

"You want to sleep together?" Stinky asked.

"I don't rightly care, but I know your nightly vocals are driven people crazy. I know Mr. Stoker is fed up with it, which means there's bound to be more who are just too silent to say anything. We have got to do something, or else the other occupants will have you thrown out into the cold. Cold being a metaphor, of course, because it's so dadgum hot." Stinky said and Sid took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know what, I can understand- or at least overlook some parts of my dream. Like Wheezin' Ed; I can always remember that he never leaves his island. And when it comes to Covid, I think I've been pretty safe. I rarely go outside, and when I do, I wear a mask like they want. I think I'm being as careful as I can be." Sid said and Stinky rose an eyebrow at him as he chewed l.

"But you can't understand the vampire parts?" Stinky asked and Sid looked away.

"I just keep thinking about it, Stinky. I keep having these dreams of you being a vampire, biting me and turning me into your slave. Oh, you want more lemon fish juice?" Sid asked and Stinky nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it doesn't make a lot of sense." Stinky said as Sid filled his glass.

"Does it make any sense?" Sid asked and Stinky shrugged.

"Sid you've been having having vampire nightmares for days, because we watched that vampire movie." Stinky reminded him and Sid hesitated.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess, I mean other then that; the slave thing and wanting you to bite me all the time, even though it hurt." Sid said.

"Well... I ain't no head doctor, but the way I figure it, perhaps you currently feel like my slave, and you want to ask me to do more around the house, but you're afraid of how I'll take it." Stinky said and Sid rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Stinky that's ridiculous; I don't feel like your slave." Sid said.

"Well, you do all the cookin', most the cleanin', and most of the laundry. It wouldn't be surprising if you did feel like you were slavin' all day. Perhaps I should try to help out more, or at least try to appreciate what you do more." Stinky said and Sid stood up.

"I don't know, it sounds nice, but I don't think that's quite accurate, dream-wise. Are you done with your plate?" Sid asked and Stinky went ahead and handed his plate over to the boy.

"Well, if that isn't right, then maybe your dream is a metaphorical representation of yer repressed sexual desires and tension." Stinky said and Sid choked on air.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sid asked.

"I just know that vampires are a representation of sex. My cousin was telling me about this book she found at her college library called 'Vampire Forensic'. She was telling me how zombies represented the working class, and that werewolves represented our primal animalistic natures and then vampires represented sexual desires." Stinky stood up when he finished his lemonade, walked over to the sink.

"They are creatures of the night, they don't age, they sleep but they don't get tired, and the bite was kinda a physical representation of losing your virginity and virtue. Especially back in those days, when people actually stayed virgins until marriage." Stinky said. Sid took the glass out of Stinky's hand and placed it beside the sink before facing Stinky.

"How does a vampire bite possibly represent losing one's virginity?" Sid asked and Stinky shrugged.

"Well, think about it. Actually, I'm sure you have with all those vampire dreams. You have the vampire, who I guess will be me in this case, and the the young, scared of sex, maiden; who is you." Stinky said.

"Dude, I have a dick; I'm not woman." Sid said and Stinky chuckled a little.

"You are in your dream Sid, now hush up." Stinky said. Sid still didn't like the thought of being the woman in his analogy, but considering the fact that Stinky still needs to take a shower and get dressed for work, their conversation had to end soon anyways. Therefore, he remained silent like Stinky wanted.

"The vampire creeps into the young maiden's room. She wakes up, sees him, and she becomes afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of what will happen, but she's afraid, most of all, of herself; because she doesn't want it to stop. The vampire takes a hold of the maiden-" Stinky inched his hand over and around Sid's body, which surprised and aroused Sid.

"Slow and gentle, so he doesn't scare her more. It's like he wants to reassure her that she's making the right decision." Stinky whispered seductively. Sid felt his breathing grow slightly heavier, and he looked at Stinky's lips instinctively.

"Some do kiss, but that's not why they're there." Stinky said. Sid bit his lip when he felt one of Stinky's hands travel from his hip, up his chest, and to the crook of his neck.

"This virgin skin, untouched and unappreciated." Stinky said, slowly running his fingers up and down Sid's sensitive neck, making him shiver in delight.

"He leans forward, prepared to mark her as his forever. His fangs extend to their proper length, and he penetrates that virgin skin of hers." Stinky swooped his mouth slowly to Sid's neck. Sid couldn't help but long to feel Stinky biting his neck again. He could feel Stinky's hot breath, which was enough to make him moan to begin with- but then Stinky pulled away from Sid completely.

"So you see, that's how a vampire bite is a representation of losing your virginity." Stinky said and Sid bit his lip.

"As for the dream, if you don't feel like I've turned you into a slave, then I reckon that perverted Freud is right. You're all pent up with sexual frustration and you want to give yourself to someone. That could explain the submissive slave bit, unless you actually did want someone to dominate you, but that's none of my business. That's between you and your partner. The fact that you were my slave doesn't mean you want to be with me." Stinky said.

"Oh?" Sid asked softly, though he was starting to doubt that.

"Well, I'm basically your only friend, seeing how we live together and you rarely leave the house. It's possible that that you are simply ready to be in a serious sexual relationship with someone you love; but also as friend. Someone you have a lot of history with, and a lot in common with, and trust, and you can argue with, like a normal, healthy relationship, and love them through it all." Stinky said and he looked at Sid's neck and saw a red bite mark.

"Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I'm sorry I bit you last night. I shouldn't have done that." Stinky apologized and Sid put a hand on his mark.

"Uh... thanks... I'm not upset, though I know you wouldn't have done that if you weren't so tired." Sid said. Stinky smiled and then he hugged Sid.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Stinky said and Sid felt something odd between them.

"Ugh, you're also sticky." Sid pulled away, got his hand wet and wiped his face.

"Oops, that must be the corn syrup. Heh, I'm as sticky as a glazed donut. I didn't mean to frost you." Stinky said, laughing. Though Stinky was innocent when he said this, Sid couldn't help but blush at how dirty it sounded to him.

"Stinky, go take a shower." Sid ordered.

"What? Ain't we having a good time?" Stinky asked, and if Sid didn't know any better, he would have sworn this was a flirtatious comment from the simple boy.

"Take a shower. Now." Sid said more sternly and Stinky shrugged.

"Alright, alright." Stinky turned walked towards the bathroom. Sid followed.

"Here's a clean towel. Don't forget the temperature is suppose to drop, so I'm gonna set your coat by the front door. You don't have to wear it out, but I want you to wear it have. Also I cleaned your mask and your uniform and I'm about to set them in your room ok? I thought I better tell you that now before you start looking around your chair looking for your mask." Sid said and Stinky nodded as he turned on the water and grab the towel out of Sid's hand.

"Thanks." He said genuinely. He turned slightly, out it on the rack.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that they are gonna show Evil Twin one, two and three. Do you-"

Sid froze when Stinky dropped his boxers and Sid saw the best of both worlds; since Stinky was sideways.

"Want me... to record them?" Sid asked, turning his gaze away from Stinky.

"Sure, why not? Maybe that can help you get your mind off of vampires for once." Stinky said. He reached in the shower and felt the water, while Sid had a mental panic attack.

"Then I'll do that." Sid said softly.

"Anything else?" Stinky asked, walking up to Sid and leaning his arms on the doorway.

"J-just." Sid found it difficult to think and he crossed his arms.

He's seen Stinky naked before, heck they mooned the principal with Harold when they were young. But his stupid vampire dream had his whole mind messed up. It was bad enough he craved Stinky in his dreams- he didn't want to get aroused by him when he's awake!

"Just don't take too long in there, ok. I'm serious, maybe 15 minutes and then you gotta get ready for work, mister." Sid said and Stinky gave him a tilted smile.

"Yes sir." Stinky agreed and Sid did a curt nod, turned on his heels, and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or it's characters. (and technically I don't own the videos either)

Chapter 3,

During this whole pandemic, Sid found himself exploring his body more. Letting his hands wonder and such. Of course, since then things have escalated quite a bit.

When he got back to his room, he left the door opened- just a crack so he could hear the water from Stinky's shower. He pulled out his phone and started watching this video of a lesbian toy orgy. It was three minutes long, but he figured it was long enough; considering the fact he only lasted ten seconds last night.

He stripped down to his briefs and watched the video as it played. When the three minutes were up, he scoffed at himself for not getting turned on. It just wasn't kinky enough for him today. Sid thought for a moment on what he could watch and pulled up this video of a girl pegging a guy in the forest. Sid watched that woman run an 18 inch strap-in into her boyfriend. It was arousing. Sid stroked himself as he watched it, but it just wasn't good enough.

"Damn it, why are you being so temperamental this morning?" Sid asked his dick.

This was so annoying. Last night he got tremendously hard without even trying. And now that he was watching porn and pleasuring himself, he could barely get hard. Sid bit his lip as he remembered Stinky biting him last night. When he thought of Stinky sexualizing a vampire bite, and then stripping in front of him, he grunted I'm longing. Sid places his hand on his neck and pushed his nails into his skin to simulate a bite; and damn it, that got him hard.

"Fuck." Sid moaned. He looked at the door and he could still hear running water. He thought he could get away with a simple hand job, but he wanted more. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a vibrating stroker, a dildo with a suction cup, and a bottle of lube.

Sid's Heart was racing. He's used these plenty of times, but when Stinky was at work or dead asleep. It both frightened and thrilled Sid to think of playing with these toys while Stinky could hear or see him. On one hand, they were both adults, they are friends and even simple farm boys can understand the desire of release.

For a brief moment, Sid wondered what Stinky would think about Sid playing with his own ass like this. Wait, how long has Stinky been in the shower? It was unclear.

Sid took a deep breath and he searched for animated gay porn. He quickly found a sims 4 video with a guy in basic training getting fucked by his two roommates. He clicked on this video, and was happily surprised that there were subtitles, so he turned the sound off. In the same token, he went ahead and turned out his bedroom light before he removed his briefs.

The video was hot. Two of the roommates were jerking each other off while watching porn. Sid planted the dildo securely before lubing it up. He used a bit much, so he spread the excess on his own hole and the entrance of the vibrating stroker.

"Oooh, I bet you weren't expecting to see that." Sid remarked to the video. The third roommate was working out and he returned to find his roommates all hot and bothered. Sid aligned himself with the dildo and forced the head in, which hurt a little bit, but then he grabbed the vibrating stroker and gently inserted himself in it.

The video was hotter then initially expected. The guy who saw his roommates making out, fell into the room and now he was sucking and stroking them both until they jizzed all over him. But they weren't done with him.

"Mmm." Sid stroked himself, and soon his body rocked into the dildo, making it inch deeper into him. Sid bit his lip when the one sim was brutally used as a sex toy, sucking one and being fucked by the other. Before Sid knew it, the dildo was fully inside him and he sighed in slight relief at how wonderful that felt.

Sid was so turned on by this stupid horny video, that he didn't even hear the water from Stinky's shower being turned off. He didn't hear the boy step out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. So it's understandable that Sid didn't hear Stinky walking over to his door and watch him in amazement.

"Woah." Stinky whispered as he watched Sid stroke and ride his toys.

"Oh, fuck. Two in one hole? Is that even possible?" Sid asked the video. He was already panting enough, but after seeing this mind blowing scene, he needed to turn on the stroker's vibration.

"Oh!" Sid moaned out but he quickly covered his mouth with his free hand and he masterbated faster. Stinky would be lying if he said this wasn't an arousing sight. Even if he wanted to deny it, his little Peterson argued against him. But he needed to get dressed for work... but... but... Stinky kept staring at Sid's butt and watching that hot ass take that silicone pecker, greedily. He didn't want to look away.

"Mmm!" Sid moaned as he increased the vibration. Sid closed his eyes in ecstasy and he moved his shoulder's back, allowing Stinky one of the hottest images he's ever seen. It was as if Sid was purposely putting on a show for him. He was facing towards the door, on his knees, pleasuring himself and it took Stinky's breath away. What he wouldn't give to step into the room and join him.

"Ooo. Fuck." Sid lowered his hand to moan out softly and Stinky licked his lips. Sid was barely focused on the porn now.

"More, more, more." Sid moaned as quietly as he could stand. Sid's mind started to wonder and he remembered that dream from last night and how hot it was to be bitten by Stinky.

At this point, Sid didn't even care that Stinky was just a friend. He increased the vibration, he fucked himself faster, and to push him over the edge, he reached up and dug his nails into his neck, as he recalled the feeling of Stinky biting him.

"Sti-Mph!" Sid quickly bit his lip to stop himself from moaning Stinky's name, but Stinky wasn't an idiot. Stinky was so turned on by Sid's last moan, the he ended up cumming where he stood. And as he watched his friend slump down into the cold floor, panting after such activity, Stinky couldn't help but wish he had played a more active role in turning Sid on.

Stinky took a deep breath and went to his room. He wiped himself off with his, now filthy, towel, and quickly got ready for work. When he got to the front door, he hesitated and looked at Sid's bedroom once more.

"See you later, Sid." Stinky called out.

"Oooookaaaaay." Sid hummed out happily and the sound caused a very deep blush on Stinky's face. He left the apartment, wondering how he is suppose to sleep with Sid tonight, without trying to sleep with him.


End file.
